


Not A Laughing Matter

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Trapped in a room with Dean as dangerous gas pours in, what will you talk about in what could be your final moments together?





	Not A Laughing Matter

As the gas slowly began pumping into the small room Dean ran his hands over the smooth metal walls, trying and find a way out. There were no windows and just the one door which there was absolutely no chance of budging. You were busy searching lower down for any vents or something that you could use to block the fumes that were building up in the small room but, like Dean, you came up blank. Shrugging off your shirt you attempted to create a barrier over the vent in the corner of the room, desperate to buy you more time. Neither of you knew what the gas was but it sure as hell wasn’t anything good. 

“Damn it!” Dean yelled, pacing around the small room like a tiger in a cage. This was supposed to be a quick job. The intel had said the warlock was keeping the cursed statue in a safe room but the only thing in there were two agitated hunters. Sitting on the floor by the door you sighed with defeat. There was no way of escape without some outside help.

Turning your eyes skyward and effecting a rather posh tone to your voice you began rather dramatically to pray. “Castiel, oh angel of the lord, I pray that, in our hour of need, you will get your rather attractive ass down here and save ours. Amen.” Dean looked at you with a smirk before sinking down next to you.

“Attractive ass?” he bumped your shoulder and raised an eyebrow as you rolled your eyes. 

“Figured a compliment might help speed him up.” You replied innocently which made Dean snort in amusement.

“Have you met Cas? I’m not sure he would know what to do with a compliment.”

“Yeah well.” You shrugged before leaning your head on your best friend’s shoulder. The fumes made the air ripple and you felt yourself getting lightheaded. “Anyway, you know full well where my affections lie Winchester.”

“Oh I know, just wondering when your gonna grow a pair and tell him.” He kissed you lightly on the top of your head as you let out a huff. This was a conversation you'd had about a million times over the past year, ever since you had drunkenly confessed your feelings after a successful hunt. You both knew how this went, he would tell you to just tell him and you would vehemently dig your heels in and say there was no point, it was never gonna happen.

Turning to face him, looking into those forest green eyes, you suddenly turned serious. “Dean, this could be the last moments of our life and you want to argue with me about your brother?” 

He tried to hide his worry but you could always see right through him, you knew full well he was just as concerned about the situation as you. “I don’t want to argue kid, and we’re getting out of this. Sammy will come bursting in to save you, just you see.” He brought his forehead to rest against yours and you both sat in silence for a while. This really could be it. You always thought you’d have a noble hunters death, going out fighting, not this. This was really quite pathetic really.

“Do you have any regrets Dean?” you ask, brow furrowed as you rubbed the bridge of your nose. Everything was getting a little bit fuzzy and you felt a smile spread across your face despite not having much to grin about right now.

Dean closed his eyes. Regrets? That was a big word. So many different ways his life could have gone, so many things he had sacrificed again and again. If he had done things differently, gone down a different path, who might he have been? If he had put his own happiness before ‘the greater good’ how many people would be dead right now? How many people would still be alive? Taking a deep breath he huffed out a laugh before answering, “Regrets? I have a few…but then again…” Dean let out a low chuckle as he rested his arms on your shoulders.

“…too few to mention right?” you finish for him with a giggle. This really was no laughing matter. All the things you could have done with your life, the things you should have said when you had the chance. These thoughts ran through your head but somehow you just couldn’t care, in that moment dying with Dean Winchester in a locked room rather than at the hands of some deranged monster seemed amusing. Comical even. “Shit Winchester, we’re… we’re really gonna die.” You snorted in the least dignified way possible before melting into a fit of giggles.

“Damn it, it’s…it’s laughing gas.” Dean sniggered pulling you to your feet. The air was slightly fresher up here but that wouldn’t be for long.

“Oh, this is so not funny.” You snickered uncontrollably. The room was beginning to spin a little and putting a sentence together was getting more difficult.

“I…I…” Dean dissolved into hysterics which set you off again. Both of you were now bent double, holding on to each other for support as laughter filled the room. Neither of you heard the lock on the door click.

“You’re in love with my brother!” guffawed Dean pointing at you

“and…and I’ll never get the chance to tell him because we’re gonna die.” You cackled, tears rolling down your face. You felt cool air hit your back and turning saw the door open.

Sam and Cas stood in the doorway, looking at the pair of you in a mixture of confusion and amusement. “We’re freeeeeeee!” you squealed attempting to pull Dean to the door, the fresh air sobering you up a little. Looking up at Sam your eyes grew wide as you tried to get your giggling under control. “How long have you been there?” there was a pleading tone in your voice, desperately hoping he hadn’t heard anything.

“Just opened the door. Come on before you two laugh yourselves to death.” Sam reached a hand out to you and pulled you out of the room.

“You should definitely tell Sam you’re in love with him because… because we didn’t die.” Roared the elder Winchester as grasped the doorframe, bent over in stitches. 

That sobered you up instantly and Cas grabbed you round the waist, holding you back as you launched yourself at your friend. “Oh, I am gonna kill you, Winchester!”


End file.
